


Baby Don't Stop | NCT

by ScoupsDrugDealer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoupsDrugDealer/pseuds/ScoupsDrugDealer
Summary: Wenn eine Klasse voller Idioten auf Klassenfahrt fahren, kann das doch fast nicht gut gehen...------Viel Smut, Fluff und Cuteness enthalten.Die Ships sind:Jaeyong: Taeyong x JaehyunDoil: Doyoung x TaeilJohnten: Johnny x Ten *~*Markhyuck: Mark x DonghyuckXiaoyang: Xiaojun x YangyangChensung: Chenle x JisungNomin: Jeno x JaeminLuwoo: Lucas x JungwooHangkun: Hendery x Kun (Ik it's unusual but I don't care lol)Renjun ist leider in keinem Ship, aber wer weiß... 😏🙂Ich update jeden Montag, falls es sich einmal nicht ausgeht, lasse ich es euch wissen....Auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass jemand das hier liest...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dino renjun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hey hey heyyy.... this is my first story on Ao3 so this will probably have a lot of errors ehehe...


	2. Chap 1

*P.o.V. Jungwoo*

„Yah, Lucas! Nimm deine Pfoten von meinem... Oberschenkel!?!" „Aber Baby...!" „HÖR AUF MICH BABY ZU NENNEN!!!" „Okay, Kitten!"

...

„Yah... Lucas..." 

Ich rücke ein paar Zentimeter weg, sodass ich am letzten Ende der Bank sitze, auf der ich und mein bester Freund auf den Bus warten. 

Wir, also ein paar beliebige Schüler meiner Highschool, fahren für eine Woche auf Exkursion nach Jeju Island. Unsere Lehrerin hat nur gemeint, dass es um neue Freundschaften geht, die wir knüpfen sollen. Aja. 

Vor uns springen Chenle und Haechan mit einer Kamera herum. „AHHH! HAE, ER HAT MICH ANGESEHEN!!!"

Ich grinse nur kopfschüttelnd. 

Etwas weiter drüben, unter dem Vordach beim Eingang, stehen die „Badboys" der Schule:  
Taeyong; gefährlich, besser nicht aufregen.

Yuta; kalt, harmlos, Schwachpunkt WinWin.

Johnny; nur scheinbar „Bad", tollpatschig, wird zum Monster wenn jemand seinen Freund beleidigt.

Ten; Johnny's fester Freund, visuals as hell, nicht gefährlich.

Also, kurz und knapp: Taeyong ist prinzipiell gefährlich as fuck, und Ten sollte man lieber nicht blöd kommen, wenn man keine persönliche Signatur von Johnny's Faust haben will. 

„Ey, Kim, was glotzt du so blöd?? Bock auf'ne zerdellte Fresse??", bellt da Taeyong harsch in meine Richtung und zieht an seiner Zigarre.

Ich ziehe den Kopf ein und sehe schnell woanders hin. 

„ALLE HIER HER!", kreischt da die Lehrerin der 12b Klasse und winkt alle zum Parkplatz. Dort steht ein fetter Doppeldecker mit verspiegelten Fenstern. 

Schon wollen alle zum Sturm auf die besten Plätze blasen, da hält uns die Stimme von Mr. Jung Hoseok, dem Klassenlehrer der 10a, auf. 

„Stop, Kids! Ich möchte nur noch die neuen Schüler vorstellen, die mit uns mitfahren werden, um sich in die Klasse zu integrieren." 

Alle drehen sich um. Neue Schüler?

Ach ja, da war ja was...!

„Das ist Mark Lee. Mark, bitte stell dich vor."

Ein Typ mit dunkelbraunen Haaren tritt vor und verbeugt sich kurz. 

„Hey, I'm Mark and I moved here from canada a week ago. My parents stayed there, so I live at my cousins place. His name is Lee Jihoon, you may know him. I hope I have a good time with you guys!"

Alle starren den Koreaner an. 

„Du... kommst aus den USA?", fragt Haechan mit einem hämischen Funkeln in den Augen. Mark blitzt ihn an.  
„Nein, aus Canada! Pass in Geographie mal besser auf!"

Haechan schnaubt. „Bitte?? Du kannst ja nicht mal richtig koreanisch! Was willst du mir denn schon sagen??"

Mark kommt näher, einen gefährlichen Ausdruck in den Augen. 

Da unterbricht der Lehrer hastig und schiebt den Kanadier in unsere Reihen. Sofort ziehen Johnny und Ten ihn in den Kreis der Badboys. Der Arme. 

„Ja... also das hier ist Yangyang. Er kommt aus Deutschland und spricht nur sehr schlecht koreanisch. Bitte seid nett zu ihm, ja??" 

Ein hellbraunhaariger, zierlicher Junge kommt nach vorne und sieht uns schüchtern an. „N- Nǐ hǎo, wǒ de míngzì shì yáng yáng... Qǐng hǎohǎo zhàogù wǒ... (H-Hello, my name is Yangyang... please take good care of me...)" 

Niemand versteht Chinesisch. 

Da tritt Xiaojun, ein vor ein paar Jahren nach Korea gezogener Chinese, vor und wendet sich an Yangyang: „Bié dānxīn, wǒ huì bāngzhù nǐ de! (Don't worry, I will help you!)"

„Uhm... okay!!! Dann... bleibt noch Hendery! Ihn kennt ihr ja schon von den Tanz Wettbewerben zwischen den Schulen. Er wechselt zu unserer Schule, weil seine Noten an der Akademie nicht gut genug waren. Oh, nun aber schnell, der Bus hupt schon!!!"

Eilig scheucht uns Mr. Jung in den Bus, bevor irgendjemand einen Blick auf den berühmten Tänzer werfen kann.

„JUNGWOO!!! HIER!!! VORLETZE REIHE!!!", brüllt Lucas mir zu. Ich freue mich und lasse mich ächzend in die Polster fallen. Für die nächsten Dreieinhalb Stunden sitzen wir jetzt im Bus, bis wir in Busan sind. Dann nehmen wir die Fähre nach Jeju. Die fährt 12 Stunden. 

Das heißt, da es jetzt 05:30 ist und wir um 06.00 losfahren, sind wir um ca. 09.30 in Busan. Dort haben wir dann Freizeit bis 20:00. Um halb neun Abends fährt dann unsere Fähre nach Jeju. In Jeju müssen wir alleine mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln noch jeder zu seinem Apartment kommen. 

Es ist voll cool von unseren Lehrern, dass sie uns alle in Gruppen aufgeteilt haben und uns so in eigene Apartments eingemietet haben. Das heißt, dass es von dem einen zum anderen Apartment schon mal eine Stunde zu Fuß sein kann. Wer mit wem im Apartment ist, sagen sie uns dann auf der Fähre. 

Hinter uns in der letzen Reihe machen es sich Taeyong inklusive Squad gemütlich. Insgesamt sind sie ja vier Typen und die letzte Reihe hat fünf Sitze, doch da sie sich ja zu gut sind, um ihre Snipes-Bags auf den Boden zu stellen, muss Ten sich wohl oder übel auf Johnny's Schoß setzen.

,,Yah Lucas... nimm endlich mal deine Griffel von mir!!! Ich bin kein Stofftier!!!", ächze ich, als mein bester Freund sich mit vollem Gewicht über meine Beine legt und die Augen schließt. ,,Yah Lucas du willst doch wohl nicht hier pennen, oder??? ...Lucas? ...Lu...cas..." 

Alter der Typ schläft schnell...

„Ey, Kim!", grölt Taeyong und keine Sekunde später klopft eine Papierkugel gegen meinen Hinterkopf. 

Seufzend wende ich mich um und frage: „Was ist, Taeyong...?"

Der Grauhaarige grinst mit breit ins Gesicht. 

„Na, wie ist dein BFF denn im Bett?" Ich knurre leicht auf. „Taeyong, lass es." Er grinst nur. 

„ALLE SCHÜLER BITTE HERHÖREN!!!"

Alle bis auf Yuta zucken in ihren Sitzen zusammen, als Mr. Jung durchs Mikro spricht. Ja ok, Lucas pennt auch seelenruhig. 

„WIR SIND JETZT ZIEMLICH LANGE UNTERWEGS, ALSO BITTE SEHT, DASS IHR MIT EINEM GUTEN FREUND ZUSAMMEN SITZT. WIR KÖNNEN AUF LANGE ZEIT KEINE PRÜGELEIEN IM BUS VERANTWORTEN, OKAY???"

Alle nicken, Mr. Jung setzt sich zufrieden hin und Lucas grummelt im Schlaf. Ich muss lächeln. 

———

Mittlerweile sind wir zwei Stunden unterwegs und der halbe Bus schläft. Nur ich, Johnny, Yangyang und Hendery sind noch wach. 

Lucas, immer noch über meinem Schoß, windet sich herum und schmatzt genüsslich. Wetten, er frisst im Traum schon wieder. Typisch. 

Ich streiche ihm vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich ertönt ein leises Tuscheln ein paar Reihen vor mir. 

„Weist du, dass du voll schöne Augen hast?"

Wtf Taeil???

„O- oh... d- d- Danke..."

Hä was?? Doyoung???

Omg seit wann flirten die beiden so??? Ich rüttele an Lucas' Schulter. „Hey! Hey, Lucas! Wach auf!!!", flüster-schreie ich, bekomme jedoch keine Reaktion. 

„Luuuuucaaaaas!!!" Der Spast in meinem Schoß schläft seelenruhig weiter. 

„LUCAS!!! Ich erzähle deiner Mutter dass du schwul bist, wenn du nicht aufwa- mmh...!!!"

Plötzlich habe ich ein Stück Stoff in der Fresse. Was zum...??? „Lucas what the hell???" Der Chinese sieht mich böse an. „Halt die Klappe!!! Oder willst du, dass der ganze Bus es mitkriegt???"

Ich gucke nur die Schultern, während Yukhei sich aufsetzt und erstmal ausgiebig gähnt: „UAAAHHH.... du bist ein ganz böser Babyboy!!!" Augenrollend boxe ich in seine Schulter. „ Ach halt doch die Klappe..."

„EY, LUCAS!!!", ruft da Kun von den vordersten Sitzen durch den ganzen Bus. Schon sind alle wieder wach und beschimpfen ihn. 

Der Chinese jedoch kümmert sich recht wenig darum und steht ungerührt einfach auf und kommt nach hinten zu uns gelaufen. 

„AYO, hast Bock auf Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Lucas zieht nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Truth or Dare?Sorry bro, aber nee."

Kun grunzt unzufrieden. „Junge komm schooooon!!!" Lucas seufzt. „Auf der Fähre dann, okay?" Kun schnauft. „Maaaan... okaaaaay..."

Keine Sekunde später klebt er schon an der Backe von Chenle und Donghyuck.

„Dongsaeeeeeng........"

Ich kichere und klopfe Lucas strafend auf den Hinterkopf. „Yah kannst du ihm nicht den kleinen Gefallen tun?" 

„Ich will aber nicht sämtliche Mädchen von Jeju abknutschen müssen!"

Und schon bin ich leise.

Plötzlich ist ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von der Reihe hinter uns zu hören. 

Verstört drehen ich und mein bester Freund mich um und blicken dann mit roten Wangen wieder nach vorne. 

Warum?

Naja...

Ten sitzt mit offener Schuluniform auf Johnny's Schoß, mit seiner Hand in dessen Hose. Und Johnny's Finger in seinem Arsch. Ja. 

Lucas grinst mich breit an. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen. „Die Bilder!!! Lucas, die BILDER!!!"

Er lacht nur und hängt sich auf mich. „Oh gosh, du bist so CUUUUUTE!"

„A-ah~ J-Johnny~"

„Ignorieren, Jungwoo, ignoRIEREN!!!", rede ich mir selbst ein, während Lucas sich den Arsch ablacht. 

„Fuck, Baby...", stöhnt Johnny rau. 

„Yah, John, fick deine Bitch woanders!", murrt Taeyong schläfrig und verpasst dem Amerikaner eine gewaschene Nackenschelle. 

Während dem Ganzen pennen die aUfSiChTsPErSoNeN seelenruhig. Und den Busfahrer juckt das alles einen feuchten Dreck. 

„F-fuck~... I-ich komme..." „Komm für mich, Baby..."

Dann ist ein langgezogenes, hohes Stöhnen, begleitet von einem tiefen Knurren zu hören. 

„Na endlich. Die Lehrer haben schon nen Steifen wegen euch!", schnaubt Yuta genervt und Lucas kichert in meinen Nacken. 

Daraufhin lehne ich mich mich gegen seine Schulter und schließe meine Augen. Doch bevor ich einschlafe spüre ich noch etwas weiches, wie Schmetterlingsflügel, auf meiner Stirn. 

„Schlaf gut, Kleiner..."


End file.
